Beginnings
is the pilot of Pokemon Champions. Please tell me if you want me to continue the series. Plot I grabbed Honedge quickly as I nearly fainted when the spicy air of the Flamethrower attack went past me, almost burning me. I peered over the stone cold boulder I was hiding behind just in time to see the Pyroar preparing a Fire Blast. I quickly jumped to my feet and jumped away when the boulder was reduced to a pile of ash. Too close to call, I thought. Honedge glowed, as if it agreed with me. I saw some sort of red phoenix slam its wing into the ground. I peered closer and saw the poor cry of of the now-dead Fraxure. I ran toward the bird without thinking, and as almost if I could fly, I lept in the air and Honedge attacked the beast with an Aerial Ace. However, this beast was fast, and did another wing-ram attack on me. It knocked me back into a ditch of charcoal. I thought for sure I was dying. I felt the dry, salty tear flowing from my eye down my cheek. However, when the beast had charged up its final attack to kill me, I saw a glimpse of a deer with my limited, watery sight. It had golden rainbow-accent horns and blue fur. It lept in front of my body and absorbed the attack. I heard two cries of anguish, and looked up and saw some sort of snake-dragon mixture. But as I attempted to turn my limp body around, I heard a familiar sound. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. Briiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiing. I suddenly woke up, soaked with my own sweat. I lifted my hand gingerly toward my alarm clock and turned it off. I rolled myself out of bed. Today I'm going to go to Lumiose City, I thought, don't want to be late. I got up before noticing I had fallen asleep in my wrinkled clothes again. I opened the fresh mahogany door and walked out. I quickly ran down the stairs and woke up Roxxanne, my Fennekin. "Feeeeh..." it growled. I smirked. Probably dreaming of a Lava Cookie. I decided I'd wait for Fennekin. I then nonchalantly walked over to the large-sized aquarium. "KARP." Ah Magikarp, how you brighten my day I thought sarcastically. I pulled out one of my Pokeballs. "Magikarp, let's go!" I yelled out as Magikarp was pulled in with a shock of white energy. I quickly ran to the table and pulled out a chair, nearly stumbling over. Mother took a plate filled with pancakes and put them on my plate. I grabbed my knife and spoon and ate like a ravenous baboon. I was nearly finished when my mother said to me, "Don't you want any syrup or butter?". I stared at her for a few seconds, then continued eating. I finished quickly, grabbed a Pokebiscut, threw it over at Fennekin, recalled Fennekin, and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I was nearly out of town before my mom called out, "What about your shoes, dear?". I hurriedly ran back inside and quickly put my shoes on backwards and untied, then stumbled down the steps and into the gate. The burning black-colored gate. I reflexed and stumbled into the pond, soaking wet and tired, as well as a burn down my left leg. I hate this journey already. ---- After getting back up, I quickly headed out of town. I sprinted for Route 1. What mystical, magical Pokemon roam these forests? ''I thought to myself, full of hope. None. I had reached the end of the route. ''Maybe another journey through? So I strolled back to the entrace and peered out. I turned around and headed back. "MOTHER-" Before I could finish, someone ran into me, and I was sent flying towards the bushes. CRASH! We must have bashed skulls, I thought. I got up and walked over to the other person. "H-hi, I-I'm L-leo," he said in a soft voice. I looked at him. Leo had pale skin, black glasses taped together (numerous times it seems) in the middle, black hair, deep brown eyes, a light grey jacket, untied brown hiking boots, and intensely ripped blue jeans. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Y-yeah, I think my g-glasses b-broke though." "How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically. Gee, I hope he gets sarcasm. Awkward silence. "Uhm, so where are you headed?" I asked, making the conversation intensely more awkward. "I'm headed for stardom I guess." Gee, this can't get any more awkward, my brain thinks. But my tongue thinks the other way. "Can I accompany you?" I ask in a soft voice. Okay, now it's maximum awkward. "S-sure," he says with red cheeks. Almost as red as mine, I bet. We're breaking more awkward barriers than ever done before, ''my brain thinks. "N-name?" he asks in an awkward tone. "Virginia." "So, uhm... Virgin... I mean Ginny... I mean Vir... I mean-" "Call me Jess." "S-so Jess, where do we go?" "Forward maybe?" I ask sarcasm. "Oh right," he finishes. We both walk forward through the fog into Aquacorde Town. I look ahead and see a Pokemon battle. I run toward it at lightning pace, with Leo stumbling and falling on every little crack behind me. When I get their, I can't even find a spot to watch. ''I got it, I think as a smirk forms on my face. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FENNNEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I scream in as I hold out my Pokeball, Fennekin appearing with a flash of red light. "Fennekin, use Ember!" As Fennekin charges up Ember, I make it clear that I really do want to see this. Some of the bystanders act cowardly enoguh they run away. I recall Fennekin before any damage is done. Leo falls down behind me. The two trainers are a girl with a pink shirt and brown hair, who appears to be losing. The other is a pale girl with freckles and red hair. She seems to know what she's doing. "Now, Froakie, use Bubble!" the red-haired girl commands. It seems not to have that much of an effect, but it softens Chespin up. "Now, Chespin, we'll finish that frog off with Growl!" commands the brown-haired girl. Chespin growls but Froakie doesn't seem to care. "Froakie, let's use... POUND!" yells out the red-haired girl, and with Chespin's softened shell, knocks Chespin out in one swift punch. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm telling Daddy to file for Pokemon abuse! You're mean! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" The brown-haired girl runs off into the distance, crying. The crowd disperses. "That's Sh-Shauna, she's one of the richest kids in the Kalos region," says Leo. Some useless trivia I don't care about. I'm more interested in this red-haired girl's Pokemon. I quickly approach and gingerly tap her on the shoulder. "You're really good." "No thanks, I'm straight," she replies. Silence. Then I forced out an awkward laugh. "How did you get such a good strategy?". "Because, well, they just work together. It's like if you warm ice before trying to fry it. It's easier." "You really suck at metaphors." "Oh sure, I bet you haven't even had a trainer battle!" "How does this have to do with the English language?" She growls and leers at me. "Go, Froakie!" she shouts out, calling the crowd back in. Great,'' I think. "Go Fennekin!" I cry as I send out Fennekin with a burst of light from its Pokeball. "Froakie... Use Water Pulse!" she commands, as Froakie fires a shot of water at Fennekin. Fennekin flinches. Froakie prepares energy for another attack... "Now, Quick Attack! Pound!" I don't even see it coming, but Fennekin collapses on the ground. It fainted. "Don't get down, you probably have a Skiddo or something, right?" Leo calls out in a distance. I ignore him. "Go, Magikarp!" The crowd begins laughing at me. My cheeks redden. Magikarp flops with a happy ''Karp ''ever few seconds. "Hah, this'll be easy. Froakie, use Ice Beam and Water Pledge combined!" she shouts as Froakie sends a pillar of ice at Magikarp. "Magikarp, use Splash!" I cry out. The crowd begins to laugh, but as I start to look down, the crowd gasps. Magikarp had somehow... Deflected the attack. Was this how it was supposed to be? My pet fish stronger than a fox and a frog? How? Froake sat there, frozen in ice. "Magikarp... Use Flail!" I cry out as Magikarp rams its tail into the block of ice. The ice shatters and Froakie collapses, fainted. The crowd is silent. The red-haired girl is silent. The crowd is still. The red-haired girl is still. In shock. She moves her hand towards her second Pokeball. "Go, Haxorus!" she screams out in a rage. The crowd gasps. There it stands. An orange dragon, detailed in black, staring at me. Staring at Magikarp, who is quite happily flopping around in the mud and ice shards. "Magikarp, use Tackle...?" I cry out in a scared voice. Magikarp rams into Haxorus, who angers quickly. "Giga Impact!" she cries out, and Haxorus rams into Magikarp. "Karp!" Magikarp cries out in satisfaction. It begins splashing in more mud. I plant my face in my hands. "Magikarp, use... Something, I don't know anymore." I close my eyes, but I hear a loud gushing sound. I look up and see that Haxorus is flying on a spout of water. "Magikarp used Hydro Pump!" shouts out Leo in astonishment. I still don't care. Haxorus falls off of the geyser to the ground, where it faints. The crowd stares. How could Magikarp beat a Froakie and a Haxorus? The crowd cheers for me. "No one's every beaten Jade!" "Where can I get a Magikarp?" "Will you trade me your Magikarp for a Bidoof?" I ignore all these comments. I recall Magikarp and head for the Pokemon Center. I can see Jade running off in the corner of my eye. I smirk. Leo follows me into the Center. "Whoa, that w-was an epic b-battle!" he declares as I take back my Pokemon from Nurse Joy. "Yeah, whatever. Where do we head next?" I reply. "Route 2, I think." "Well then, let's go!" I cry as I grip his hand and run out of town. '''So yeah, that's the end of the episode. I guess leave a comment or something, I dunno. Stay tuned for more.' Category:Episodes